ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Minstrel of Daragor
"Through service they will be given the gift of the hunt soon enough." ''- Minstrels of Daragor is a support unit, with a mixture of Magical Songs and spell-like abilities, they do what they can to help. '''Adventures:' Minstrels of Daragor when not in their temples, will offer their services in any way they can, to a group of similarly aligned individuals. Characteristics: Alignment: They can have any alignment, but the alignment must be within 1 step of their patron. Religion: The sole object of worship for these ministrels is Daragor, God of Werewolves and Seawolves, and arguably all evil anthropes. Background: Races: Any Other Classes: Minstrels work well with all other classes. Role: Support unit. Adaptation: GAME RULE INFORMATION: '''Ministrel of Daragor's have the following game statistics. '''Abilities: A brief description of what ability scores are important to your class. Alignment: Any Evil Hit Die: d8 Starting Age: As Bard Starting Gold: As Cleric Class Skills: '''Ministrel of Daragor's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Speak Language, Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), Use Magic Device (Cha) '''Skill Points at First Level: (2 + Int modifier) ×4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. CLASS NAME Divine Magic Use Class Features All of the following are class features of the Ministrel of Daragor. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A Minstrel of Elemental Bacon is proficient with all simple weapons, light armor and shields (except tower shields). Song of Healing: Those within a 40ft radius of you are cured 1d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +5). Countersong: A Minstrel with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use his music or poetics to counter magical effects that depend on sound (but not spells that simply have verbal components). Each round of the countersong, he makes a Perform check. Any creature within 30 feet of the Minstrel (including the Minstrel himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack (such as sound burst or command spell) may use the Minstrel's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the Minstrel's Perform check result for the save. Countersong has no effect against effects that don't allow saves. The Minstrel may keep up the countersong for 10 rounds. Favored Enemy: Dire-Wolf S''kin:'' Dire-Wolf Skin'' toughens a creature's skin that is within touch-range, including self, as a standard action. The effect grants a +2 enhancement bonus to the creature's existing natural armor bonus. This enhancement bonus increases by 1 for every three levels above 3rd. Bestial Companion:'' Glyph of : Song of Moderate Healing: Those within 30 ft are cured 2d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +10). Song of Serious Healing: Those within 30 ft are cured 3d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +15). Song of Critical Healing: Those within 30 ft are cured 4d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +20). CLASS FEATURE NAME (Ex, Su, Sp, Ps): Known Ministrels of Daragor: Category:Browse Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Werewolves Category:Minstrel Series